Revenge
by XxX FUnkYbHAbe XxX
Summary: MIKAN :UHM.Natsume I think..I love you.NATSUME :I'm SORRY BUT I DON'T FEEL DESAME.Then Mikan ran. GR!LEMONS!LEMONS!LEMONS!LEMONS!
1. HEAT

**(AUTHOR !I'm just _BoRed_ So..Here I am _writing_ stories!WAHHH!so just _enjoy_ and r_eview_!(^_^))**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------666-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!It's already 7:26 .GOSH!The class will start in 4 minutes .MIkans SHOUTED and hurriedly walk to her bathroom and TAKE A BATH,TOOTH BRUSH,CHANGE HER CLOTHES and EAT!then...RAn as fast as she could.

**IN THE CLASSROOM:7:29 and 58.1 second  
**

_ohhTHANK YOU!.I'm not LATE!.Mikan thought._

**MIKAN :** GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!

**EVERYONE : _exept Hotaru,Natsume,Ruka and [Luna_**:]GOOD MORNING TOO MIIIKKAAAANNN!!!

Then Mikan was about to HUG Hotaru when...

NArumI SenSei Entered..

_ SHIT!MIkan thought**.**_**[AUTHOR NOTE:NO OFFENSE!WAHH!]**

_Narumi wore a pink and black checkered mini skirt and a Black fitting T-shirt with a word**:LOVE ME** on it.[He really is GAY!]WAHHH!._

.Tomorrow is Valentines day..so..since you are already 16 years old or 17 years old..It's okey to me and the other teachers to see you hanging out,kissing,hugging,and..._S e x i n g._You should also tell your feelings I mean..You know ..what I mean right?!?so...FREE PERIOD!BYE!.Narumi went out to the room and leave all the students sweat drop.

Then some students went out.

Then a girl went to NAtsume and asked Him for a D A T E .The name is Miski.

Huh?Ye Crazy?.Natume told Miski.L E T 'S go RUka. and RUka followed with a bunny oh his hand_.As always._

**MIKAN'S POV:**

_I have NO chance.-shakes her head- .I shouldn't give up._

**End OF MIKAN'S POV.**

**LUNA'S POV:**

_HAHAHAHAH!IT'S MY TIME TO NATSUME!!WAHHH!I'LL SEDUCE HIM!!HELL BE MINE SOON!  
_

**End of the LUna'S POV:**

Hey you coming with me?!.Mikan asked Hotaru.

What do you think.?Hotaru asked Mikan with a brow up_[URGH!SORRY!I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN!]_

WhAt eevvveer.!Hotaru said and leave the room with Hotaru in her back.

_LUNA IS THE ONLY ONE IN THE CLASS DAYDREAMING ABOUT NATSUME._

**IN THE CAFETERIA:**

you think Sakura will ACCEPT me?.Ruka asked Natsume.

HUH?What do you mean.?ACCEPT?IN FRIENDSTER?IN MYSPACE?IN YM?HUH?.Natsume asked Ruka but ..duh..He already know the reason.

NO.I mean.I'll court her.

SO?WHAT?!NAtsume asked._again._

Are you jealous?!Ruka asked him.

Of Course,NOT!.URGH!.Natsume told him.

Ruka answered but he's totally ANGRY to NAtsume.

When they're done decided to go to their DORMS so Ruka did same.

BACK TO MIKAN AND HOTARU:

Hey!I gonna tell Natsume!.Mikan jump.

Who cares_?Care bears._Hotaru shoot her a glare.

I gonna tell him!!!.CARE BEARS!.MIkan leave Hotaru alone and went to her dorm.

_ IDIOT!.Hutaro thought and smirks._

**DORM**

Ohh.I forgot.I drink B E E R !.Natsume cursed himself.

He saw Mikan Sakura opening her ROOM and He went to her.

O I!.Natsume said seductively.

DOn't "O i O i." ME HYUUGA!My name is Mikan Sakura.

WHo cares?-She cut him off and said:

WHO CARES ?CARE BEAR?DUH!I HEARD IT ALREADY-Natsume cut her off and push her on Mikan's room.

Na-Natsume?.Mikan asked Natsume,confuse.

SHUT UP!.

**Then NAtsume pinned Her on the BEd and He began to stripped her clothes . He then leaned closer to her, one hand playing with her right breast, one hand playing with her mouth. " you're really beautiful." Natsume ….me…..STOPPPP ITT!!." Mikan moaned as she panting hard. Natsume said as he kissed Mikan hungerly, he explored her mouth, using his tongue."Ahhh….Nat…su…me…." Mikan moaned a little loud as she clutching the bed sheet. Natsume stopped playing with her breast but licking, bitting, nibbled them. "Ahhh…..Ahhh…." Mikan moaned louder. Then Natsume go down slowly as he stop at Mikan's womanhood. "Natsu…..me….pl…ease…." Mikan moaned as she panting. Natsume hear what she said as he smirked and put one finger into her womanhood.**

**and so ON:THAT'S THE LEMON!WAHHH!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------666--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE:PLEASE REVIEW!WAH!SORRY FOR THE LEMONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]**

_Find out whats going to happen tomorrow._


	2. Subaro

**(AUTHOR NOTE:I am so BAD!LAZY AUTHOR!SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE!)**

* * *

Womanizer-Britney Spears

Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing?

You can play brand new to  
All the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are, baby

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up

Fakin' like a good one  
But I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That's just who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another

Say it, play it, how you wanna?  
But no way I'm ever gonna  
Fall for you  
Never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Maybe if  
We both lived in a  
Different world

It would be all good  
And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't  
'Cause we don't

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!".Mikan's voice was heard early in the morning.

"WHat are you doing in here?Hyuuga!Wh-Why Am I NAKED?."Mikan yelled,pointing her hand to Natsume.

"Uh.?!What the heck?Why am I here?!."Natsume yelled back at Mikan and left Mikan alone in her room.

_BANG_

Natsume bang the door.

"OH MY GOSH!.I remember last night when....WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mikan yelled again and she went to her Bathroom.

".....What If I'll get preg-."Mikan didn't finish her words because she's vomiting.

_"It means..I'm .I should go to Subaro to make sure."Mikan thought._

Then she went out to her bathroom.

_"I'm not feeling .I'll just give Narumi Sensei an excuse letter.O.o.I remember when Narumi told us that HAVING baby is ok.I ".Mikan thought._

When she went ou to her room...She saw Natsume.

**OUTSIDE her RooM**

"Na-Natsume!Go-Goodmorni-morning!.-CAn you g-give thi-s to-to Na-Nar-r-U-mi Sensei."Mikan said without looking Natsume.

"Oi! aren't you looking at me?."Natsume asked Mikan with a cold voice._[AS ALWAYS]_

" .I'll go NOW bye!."MIkan ran away as FAST AS SHE COULD and She suceed.

" was close'!. is there."Mikan said hapilly.

"GOOD MORNING SUBARO! YOUR clinic open?."Mikan asked him with a cute voice.

"?Can I help you?."He replied with a sincere voice.

"'s talk about this in your Clinic k?."Mikan said.

"Ook."Subaro agreed with a worried face.

**IN THE CLiNiC**

"Hey!What do you want cofee ,milk or Juice?."Subaro asked Mikan with an angelic face.

"Or."Mikan replied.

"What or?"Subaro asked with a confused look.

" said Coffe MILK **OR **Juice."So I answered smiled.

"."Subaro replied with a Killer Smile.

**(A/N: Subaro is not Hutaro's brother[in my story].He's the Top 3 Hearthrob in looks like Cloud in Final Fantasy.)**

".Actually,I am an impatient now,I'll tell you why am I here..I am here because I want you to check if I'm pregnant ."Mikan said with a calm voice.

"Wh-What?!PREGNAT?WHAT DO YOU MEAN?."Subaro asked her with a very confused look.

"Yeah.I'm Pregnant I and .."Mikan paused.

"YOU AND who?"Subaro asked her with a very seductive voice and a very confused look.

" ..Just check ..if I'm Pregnant or Not."Mikan yelled at him.

" one condition."Subaro said with a very flirtiuos voice.

condition?Mikan asked him with a Very confused face.

"If yor pregnant....You'll do_** It **_with me and if you don't I'll tell the school that yer pregnant."Subaro said.

"IT?What does the IT Means?."Mikan asked him.

"Now,Now,Just drink my juice for you,My dear."Subaro replied and gave Mikan the JUICe.

"Ook."Mikan replied and drink the juice.

**( is wearing a plain fitted t-shirt ,color white and she's wearing a cheeckered SHORT shorts colored ?!)**

"Shit!!You Su-Subaro?!AH!WhAT's thIs?!."Mikan face is red redder than a Tomato.

"Pill."Subaro said as he take off his T-shirt.

"!What kind of pill?."Mikan asked him again.

". do you feel now?".Subaro said.

"Shit!OH NO!."Mikan cursed herself and she stand up and kissed Subaro in the lips.

"Sex ?"Mikan whispered.

".Let's not do it here."Subaro whispered at her seductivly.

Then they went to Subaru's room.(There's a room in his clinic)

**IN SUBARo's Room**

" lips tastes like a strawberry."Subaro said and Mikan more.

"Ew.I AH!Hate strawberry."Mikan said with a stoic face.

"Whatever Mikan."Subaro said and he began to kiss Mikan in the neck in the lips hold her they have tounge .

_BANG_

"SHIT!WHo the fuck disturb us?"Mikan asked with a very very very angry VOICE.

"I'll go cheeck it."Subaro said and give Mikan a peck on the lips.

Then when he was about to leave the saw Natsume standing in front of him staring at him,Natsume's eyes are flaming**(.Ha.)**.

"Hey!Natsum-."Subaro didn't finish his went to the room and grab Mikan.

".I am no-."Mikan didn't finish her words because Natsume kissed her already.

After 10 min. of broke the kiss and leave Subaro KNOCK OUT.**(A/N:Natsume punch !)**

Then they leave the clinic and went to Natsume's room.

"Hey!Natsume I think I'll go now."Mikan said avoiding Natsume's gaze.

"Not so fast little girl."Natsume said.

"But.-"Mikan said and Natsume kissed her again didn't know that the Natsume had an EXTREME SEX PILLS in his mouth.

" ."MIkan moaned .

AND..

* * *

**(A/N:Till here!I'm such a VERY BAD AUTHOR HUH?!.BYE!Anyways thank for the reveiw especiall Nalla I think The girl who send me 2 !)**


End file.
